Love's Little Tale
by Sherri3555
Summary: They say how opposites attract, right? This may be the opposites that are not very likely to love, but proved it wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was broken. Astrid just broke up with him for Anna. Not that he had mind though. Astrid was great but he only cared for her as a sister. But he worries about things being more awkward between them.

He sighed. He was happy for her, but it left him hopeless. Truth was, Hiccup was gay. Yes, he liked guys. But he never told anyone but his cat, Toothless. Dating Astrid covered up his true feelings.

'Stop it.' he thought. 'Tomorrow is the first day of being a Junior. No need to be an outsider once more.'

He slowly headed towards his drawings, neatly hanged on his wall.

Some drawings were of Toothless, who he sometimes imagine as a dragon. Some were of him, only much better then the origanal thing. But most were of the perfect boy.

A sweet, perfectly natural hair with blue eyes that sparkle. Decently, maybe a little pale but also a little buff. He would be mischief, yet sweet at the same time. Possibly oblivious, to make him seem cute.

While Hiccup was daydreaming, someone may or may not have been looking and knew exactly what Hiccup needed.

Hiccup was walking to school. Unfortunantly, a gang of people were hanging near the front gate and boy were they nasty.

Their leader was named Snotlout. He was seriously nasty and mean. It was said that he was suppose to be a senior but got held back twice.

"Hey, shrimp. Welcome to Gaurdian High, where we welcome you by giving a 'special' gift." Snotlout snickered afterwards. Hiccup quickly ran past them and into the building. He was no going to get bullied right now. He was already late for Chemistry and he had no time to be in the toilet.

He entered the class room to see Mr. Sandy and sat to his seat.

Astrid was right next to him. When Mr. Sandy was not looking, she passed him a note.

_So you got boy issues, huh? Me and Anna have it all under control._  
><em>-Astrid<em>

That did not make Hiccup feel better.

Jack panted after his workout for the big game.

So here we are, looking a the perfect Jackson Overland Frost. He's captain of the basketball team, is the #1 popular kid in school, and loves Hiccup. Well, he's not that perfect.

It started when he and Hiccup were in 7th grade.

_"Now we are goinging to pick our partners for our math packet, which by the way, is due next Thursday." The class groaned as a thick packet was passed around._

_Everyone started to pick their partners when, well, you'll see. "And who said that you were picking?" asked Mr. Pitch. He started to pull out sticks._

_"Hiro and Baymax." Hiro high-fived Baymax._

_"Finn and Rapunzel" Rapunzel blushed a shade of rosy pink._

_"Merida and Elsa." They didn't look very pleased._

_"Hiccup and Jack." Jack's heart pratically skipped a mile. He couldn't even hear the rest without his heart thumping like madness. Hiccup was very special. And boy, was Jack going to mess up so badly, Hiccup would never like him._

Jack sighed. They would never get together.

They were in two different worlds. Jack was a popular jock while Hiccup was a lovable outsider. Still, his feelings don't just disapear in mid-air.

Jack headed back to his tredmill and pushed himself to the limits. He needed a distraction.

Merida was bored. Just 5 minutes ago, Astrid, Anna, Rapunzel and Elsa just came in for a meeting to get Hiccup a boyfriend. They already listed some names and sorted which is for Hiccup and what wasn't.

Hiro

Baymax

Finn

Henry

**Jack**

Out of all names, it didn't get crossed out. Merida kept getting bored on how to get them together. 'Hm, what would Hiccup like?' she thought. Then it came barging throught the door. Literally.

"Merida! I got it! Remember when we had the mascarade party last year?" yelled Elsa. Merida scoffed. "Of course. Mum made me a dress with pink fabric. Pink!" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"How do you feel about Cinderella?"

**Huh. So here we are, back to square one. This will be different, no doubt. I must admit, as a tomboy, love is not my strong suit. But as a bro, boys are. So I support stuff like Hijack or Perico. It's not my fault.**

**- Sherri**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was not in the mood for games. He was in the limo that Rapunzel rented for them for the Spring Mascarade Ball, but it just wasn't enough for the girls. He had his hair gelled, a forest green tux, some brown dress shoes and colone, specificly made in Italy.

Rapunzel was obviously rich.

Rapunzel was in a elegant lavender dress with some light makeup and a mask with glitter. Elsa was in a sparkling blue dress with a rowdy looking sidebraid, while Anna had a fancy green dress that looked like it was made in the 1800's with a matching ribbon to hold her braided bun. Merida had a dress from Scotland, which had a baby blue color with white and gold linings. But to move more comfortably, she ripped some parts. But just enough to not expose all of her skin. Meanwhile, Astrid was in a dress that looked more like armor then fabric, with the boldice as a breastplate texture and the skirt looking rather spiky. And let's not forget thet the charm on her necklace looked like a battle axe.

Hiccup looked at the stars out his window and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Jack had no luck with having fun.<p>

He probably should've given up. It was about 3 years since they seen eachother, maybe Hiccup found a partner. Maybe he was straight. Maybe he dispise Jack.

Maybe Hiccup had forgotten about Jack.

Jack sighed. Maybe he should have more fun then finding his crush. He headed towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He had not dressed up, since it was not important. He wore his lucky blue sweatshirt , although it was a little bit worned out, which had patterns of some snowflakes, some tattered brown jeans and some converse to finish the look. He had his blue contacts on, to cover up the brown and his dyed white hair, although you could see that there is some brown pieces of hair here and there.

Jack headed outside and first saw a colorful girl.

Her hair was spiky with greenish-blueish hair and magenta eyes. She had flawless skin that was like pearls. She wore a short dress that was the colors of the ocean and had a wavy pattern at the skirt. She was dancing next to a boy.

The boy was what really caught his eyes.

He had black hair that was in a mohawk look and piercing green eyes. Like Jack, he didn't care about wearing a tux or something. But he wore a black t-shirt with a dark green siloette of a dragon and dark blue skinny jeans with black worned out sneakers. He had small silver earrings that were hooped shaped. He seemed to be glaring directly at . . . Jack!

Jack backed away a little and ran to the food table. It couldn't be him. It couldn't! If he was here then . . . Oh god! Jack could almost cry.

He grabbed a cup of punch, not caring if it was spiked or not and headed back to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall.

He started to rock himself. Not again, please!

* * *

><p><strong>So, we have a little problem and his name is Toothless. That is the mohawk boy's name btw.<strong>  
><strong>The girl is Tooth.<strong>


End file.
